


svelte

by yoonoohs



Series: word prompts [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other, idk im waxing poetic abt yj basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonoohs/pseuds/yoonoohs
Summary: prompt: svelte + youngjae





	svelte

the curve of youngjae’s throat as he’s singing is graceful. its smooth and gorgeous, but so very powerful; a true representation of youngjae himself. he’s elegant and celestial and so very delicate looking, with his pretty lips and gentle eyes. he looks like what you imagine forest deities and demigods to look like, but the power he holds and presence he can make of himself makes you think of gods. 

youngjae tosses you a blinding smile from where he stands up on stage, dripping with sweat like ichor and charm. you grin back, entirely enthralled.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @koalahoon  
> tumblr: @stoner-mark


End file.
